Harry Potter And The Legend of the Jewel of Life
by JFox101
Summary: Harry goes to bed one night at Grimmauld Place, and wakes up a Mudkip! Follow an amnaesiac Harry as he tries to remember who he really is, and protect the mysterious Jewel of Life from Team Nasties AU OotP
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Black Update! **

**I got my Black Version on Thursday! I've just defeated the eighth gym leader and am trying to find an Audino. A dragon type pokemon that evolves into a hydra like dragon pokemon. **

**My team thus far:**

**Samurott: Female, Level 45**

**Druddigon: Male: Level 44**

**Seismitoad: Female: Level 40**

**Unfeasant: Male: Level 40**

**Krookodile: Male, Level 40**

**Druddigon bulldozed his way through the eighth gym leaders dragon types with its all powerful Dragon Claw! Good boy! Gave him 4 Carbos's to boost his speed stat up a good few notches and 3 proteins to boost its attack stat.. **

**Anyway, back to the story. This fun idea came to me while I was playing my game. Basically, Harry goes to sleep one night after the Hearing in book five but before they go to Hogwarts. He wakes up as a Mudkip and with the help of his new friends Zangoose and Dratini must protect the Jewel of Life from Team Nasties and their mysterious boss. But does anything ever go right for Harry? **

**Pokemon from Generation Five will be appearing! **

**BTW, to those who get confused, below this line is my line break**

_***Meow I'm A Fish!***_

**The festivities had tired Harry out. So after saying good night to Ron and Hermione he went upstairs to the room he and Ron where sharing. What was Dumbledore playing at? Why Ron? Hadn't he done more than Ron to deserve to be a Prefect**

_**Ron and Hermione helped you out a lot too. **_**A little voice in his head told him as he was putting on his night clothes. **

**They weren't there when I killed the Basilisk though. Harry argued with the voice. **

_**But without Hermione's help you wouldn't have even found out it WAS a Basilisk. **_**The voice argued back. **

**I saved the Stone from Voldemort though. Harry replied. **

_**But without Ron's help you wouldn't have gotten past McGonnagal's giant Chess set **_**The voice bounced back. ****_Face it. All you've ever done was play the hero with your two lackeys doing the real work. That's why Dumbledore chose them over you. _**

**No. Harry thought desperately. Its not true. They must have more qualities to be a Prefect than I have. Harry felt himself drifting into blissful sleep as he drowned out that annoying voice in his head...**

**A hush fell over Grimmauld Place over the night. The Muggles went about their dreams as did the wizards and witches occupying number twelve. An unnatural breeze swept throughout the area. Rustling leaves on the trees, causing street lamps to go out with blinking protests. And Harry Potter disappeared. Into a new world full of wonder, magic, excitement. Into the world, of Pokemon.**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Harry moaned in discomfort as he started to wake. He smelt...salt water? He blinked open his eyes as he felt a wave of water pass under his body, refreshing it, rejuvenating it in a strange, wonderful way. He lifted his head and blinked. The Ocean? He asked himself. How the bloody hell-? Somethings not right here. He stood up on all fours and- ALL FOURS? He looked down and saw that his body was now blue in color.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed running in circles In panic. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" He stopped and breathed. "Oh god." He said suddenly. "Where's my wand?" He looked around, but it was no where to be seen. He seemed to have been turned into...oddly enough...a Mudkip. He looked into the water to see his reflection. He had a transparent fin on his backside, a blue body, two orange cheeks with orange 3 orange whiskers on each, he opened his mouth to stick out his tongue. And a really big tongue.

"Are you ok?" A older voice, but still young, asked from nearby. Harry turned to see a Zangoose walking toward him. "I heard you screaming. Are you hurt?"

"No." Harry said. "But I don't know where I am." He blinked. Where did he come from? Who where his friends? His family? Where did he live? "All I know is that last night I went to bed and this morning I woke up...as a pokemon!" He just blurted it out and meeped. He cautiously looked up at the Zangoose who had a raised eyebrow. "I can explain." Harry said quickly. And he went into a long lengthy explanation about how he wasn't a pokemon but actually a human named Harry.

"So lemme get this straight." Zangoos said as he sat Indian style. "Your actually a human."

Harry huffed in frustration. "YES."

"But your a pokemon now?"

"Apparently."

"And you don't remember anything about your life except your name?"

"YES." Harry said again.

"Well." Zangoose said as the Cat Ferret pokemon got up. "There's only one thing I can think of doing, go to Wigglytuff." He said simply and he started walking off."

"Wait!" Harry shouted as he ran up to him. Which was quite awkward as he wasn't used to walking on all fours let alone running yet. "Who's Wigglytuff?"

"He's the town's resident Guild Master." Zangoose explained. He then went into an explanation about the Pokemon Rescue Teams and how they carry out missions for the Guilds and how he wanted his own team. "Hey. Would you join my team?" He asked eagerly.

"If it helps me figure out why I'm in this mess...sure." Harry said eagerly. "Who's in it:?"

"So far. You. And me." Zangoose admitted and Harry face planted. "But hopefully we'll find out third member soon!" He laughed and started running off toward town.

"Wait for me!" Harry shouted before running after the Zangoose.

And so, Harry's journey of self discovery has begun. What mysteries and wonder, and possible romances await our young wizard friend? Find out next time.

**To Be Continued...**

**Don't ask about pairings! _I _decide who goes with who! **

**Yes, Arceus will be making an appearance as well. **

**How am I doing? This is my first Mystery Dungeon fic. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Black Update! **

**I've just finished the main plot and have decided to restart my game. This time I'll start with Snivy, and add these to my team:**

**Venipede**

**Axew**

**Druddigon**

**And hopefully Zorua**

**And Archeops**

**Chapter 2: Team Lightspeed**

Harry gazed in awe at the quaint little pokemon town. There was the town square, where several pokezens stood chatting about the latest gossip.

"And that's the Kecleon Brother's Ware Store." Zangoose pointed out a booth where two twin Kecleon males stood side by side selling merchandise to a team consisting of a Squirtle, a Bulbasaur, and a Butterfree. "That's the post office." Zangoose pointed to a building located near a cliffside where several bird pokemon flew in and out of an open roof. "And that is Wigglytuff's Guildhouse." He pointed to a shack that had a platform in front of it. A Charmeleon stepped forward onto it.

"Whose that pokemon?" A voice shouted making Harry jump in surprise. "Its Charmeleon!" The Charmeleon thenwent into the shack and disappeared.

"That?" Harry asked.

"There's more to it...I think." Zangoose said half heartedly as he ushered Harry up the hill that lead to the shack.

"Whose that Pokemon?" A voice under Harry shouted making him jump again. "Its Mudkip!"

Uh...Ok... Harry thought. Am I supposed to stand here or-?

"Hey! Move it up there!" The voice shouted up to Harry.

"Sorry." Harry said getting out of the way for Zangoose.

"Whose that Pokemon?" The Voice shouted again. "Its Zangoose!"

Zangoose walked into the shack. "Are ya comin' ?" He poked his head out at Harry.

"Uh, right." Harry said and he bounded after his new friend.

They moved into the shack and suddenly the floor started lowering itself. Harry gazed in awe yet again as they where lowered into an huge underground room full of pokemon. A Pikachu here, a Staryu over there. Harry twisted his head left and right just trying to get to see them all before he bumped into a soft pudgey tummy.

"Sorry." He said bashfully as he looked up at...none other than Wigglytuff himself! Zangoose looked nervous.

"Sorry about my friend Guild Master. Wigglytuff" Zangoose said bowing in front of the pink pokemon.

"As you should be." The voice that announced pokemon's pawprints said as the colorful bird known as a Chatot settled on the floor next to Wigglytuff looking up at them.

"Eh, forget about it." The Wigglytuff said with a U eye smile and a laid back tone while Chatot face planted into the rock floor, "Hey, I've never seen you two before, are you new recruits?" The pink male asked.

"Yes." Zangoose said excitedly. "We want to join your guild!"

"Darling." A female voice came from across the room. A female Kadabra walked across the room in a drunken sort of way.

"Kadabra honey." Wigglytuff said rushing to her side. "You know you shouldn't be up and about, your weak."

"That's Master Wigglytuff's wife Kadabra." Chatot explained. "She's a bit more in tune with her Psychic abilities than most Psychic types and she's a bit feeble."

"You don't say." Zangoose said.

"Look at all the pokemon." She said in a dreamy tone as she looked around. "Are these nice pokemon darling?":

"Hun, you've met most of the pokemon here." Wigglytuff said in an exasperated tone. He watched her calmly walk over to Harry the.

"This one has power." She said firmly but still in a dreamy tone. Looking deep into Harry's eyes "I can feel it from the outside. But he's different from the rest. He's all alone in this world."

Harry gasped and hid behind Zangoose nervously. Coild she possibly know?

She bent down to Harry's level. "Your not really a Mudkip are you little one?" She asked in her dreamy voice.

Harry shook his head timidly.

"Our God Arceus has brought you here for a reason." Kadabra revealed to him in a whispered tone as if it where a secret she was telling him. "Shh." She put her finger to her mouth.

Confused, Harry merely nodded. Kadabra smiled down at him in a motherly way and wandered back to her husband.

"I miss The Whispering Caves." She said to her husband.

"You nearly died in the Whispering Caves luv." Wigglytuff protested. "Your not going back there if I have to tie you to a boulder and use Tentacruel to Constrict you."

She whimpered.

"I'm sorry darling. I'm only worried about your health." Wigglytuff said as he nuzzled his wife. He then turned to the two new recruits. "Fine." He said to Harry and Zangoose. "Complete a simple mission in record time and your in. Now, your Team Name?" He asked as he put an arm around Kadabra's waist.

"Team Lightspeed." Zangoose said firmly with a nod.

"Very well Team Lightspeed. Off to the bulletin Board you go." Wigglytuff waved them off from behind as he escorted his wife back to their bedroom.

"You rookies are lucky." Chatot said as the door closed.

"Why?" Zangoose asked what Harry was about to.

"Kadabra was a legend in her prime." Chatot explained. "She fought the legendary Suicune over a batch of Pure Water to give to the local childrens hospital so victims of a epidemic could recover. She's a sort of celebrity around these parts. Not many get to see her anymore?"

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"She and her team where cornered in the Whispering Caves." Chatot explained. The other two members lost their lives, but she crawled out of there with their bodies on her back so their families could give them proper burials. She was in the hospital for a year. But she's still very weak. So she's retired now."

"Wow." Zangoose said looking at the bedroom door where a feminine giggle was heard.

Blushing, Harry grabbed Zangoose with his mouth "Come on." He said in a muffled voice. "Oy!" He said trying to get his now blushing friend's attention. "Get moving ya perv!"

**To Be Continued...**

**And so the beginning of Team Lightspeed. Any guesses as to who I've based Wigglytuff and Kadabra nn? Whoever guesses right first will get a cameo of their favorite pokemon in an upcoming chapter!**

**Please, to all those who've favorited, and alerted, **

**Review Review Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Black Update!**

**Here's my current Team:**

**Servine: Male, Lv 30**

**Liepard: Female, Lv 23**

**Zorua: Male, Lv 21**

**Whirlpeed: Male, Lv 22**

**Archen: Male, Lv 26**

**I just beat gym leader number four again. So, what of my new team? Also, the cameo has been won. Congratulations to _lilic lavender _whose favorite pokemon Umbreon will join Team Lightspeed as Harry's guiding spirit of sorts. Like Absol in...I forget which one he's in. **

**Dratini will join in later.**

**To those who are wondering about Harrykin's future romances, they will be Zangoose, Unbreon, and Dratini. It will be a SmallHaremSubHarry relationship. Nothing explicit though. Hope I haven't ruined anything for anyone. **

**Chapter 3:Rescue Wurmple! **

Harry and Zangoose left the Guild house and walked down the dirt path to the town. They saw a crowd gathered around the edges.

"Its Team Psychic!" Things like this excited statement could be heard as a trio consisting of an Alakazam, Rhydon and Charizard walked into town with Alakazam at the head of the trio.

"Whoa, Team Psychic." Zangoose said as he and Harry stood by while they walked past.

"Whose Team Psychic?" Harry asked as he gazed after them in awe as they walked up the dirt path to the Guild House.

"Their as legendary as Ms. Kadabra." Zangoose said as they heard Chatot shout "Whose that Pokemon? Its Alakazam!" And Alakazam entered the shack that hid the entrance to the Guild. "They fought Groudon in the Lava Ridge to get a Dark Crystal for the museum." he explained.

"And they won?" Harry asked in awe as Rhydon went into the shack.

"Yeah. Its on display in the rare and exotic minerals collection." Zangoose said as finally Charizard went into the shack.

Suddenly, Harry went into his mind.

Help me! He heard a young voice shout in desperate need as a gan of Zubat and Golbat flew around him inside a cave. Somebody Please Help Me!

"Harry? Harry? Are you okay?"

"Please help my baby!" A female Beautifly begged as she flew inot the town square. "My baby Wurmple is-"

"Surrounded by Zubat in the Dark Cave?" Harry finished for her.

"Yes." She said h-how did you know?" She asked as tears welled in her eyes.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Zangoose looked down at his Mudkip friend.

Harry explained about the vision he had.

"My baby's in serious danger!" The Beautifly begged. "In the Dark Caves. He went exploring when I told him not to wander to far away! Please help him!"

Up on a ledge nearby, an Umbreon stared down at the young Mudkip. It's him. He thought in his mind. He's the one. He vanished before anyone knew

"We'll help." Harry said eagerly.

"But-" Zangoose started.

"You wanted to help other pokemon right Zangoose?" Harry asked. "This is your chance! Let's prove ourselves to Wigglytuff!" He said eagerly.

"Right." Zangoose nodded. "We'll help your son ma'am." Zangoose said. "Come on Harry, let's stop by the Ware Store for supplies."

"Welcome to the Kecleon Brother's Store!" The twin Kecleon's said eagerly. "What can we get for you today? A Chesto Berry for waking up when in a deep sleep?" The Kecleon on the right of the selection wall asked motioning to a blue colored berry. "An Apple for lunch?" The Kecleon on the right popped with a bright red shiny fresh apple.

"Just a couple of Oran Berries please." Zangoose said pointing to two solid colored purple berries.

"Very well. And today only, when you buy two berries, you get one free Pecha Scarf." The Kecleon on the right said. Bringing up a peach colored scarf and bending down to wrap it around Harry's neck. "This scarf prevents poisoning and boosts your Attack and Special Attack status slightly." He pulled away from Harry. "Well don't you look handsome?" He asked Harry showing him a mirror. Harry examined himself. The peach color kind of complimented his blue skin.

"Thank you, but what about-?" Harry started looking up at Zangoose.

"My special ability Immunity prevents poisoning naturally." Zangoose said in a reassuring tone with a wink and pointing a thumb at himself. "Don't worry about me."

They soon left the Kecleon Brother's store with much more than just two Oran Berries. But a Cheri Berry, And a nifty little spray which clears up Confusion status, also two Apples in case the Mission took longer than they thought. They left the town to wander over to a dark looking cave entrance known as the Dark Caves. According to their guide, many Rock type and pokemon who like the dark resided in caves like these. Cautiously, the pair of Rescuers made their way into the cave. After walking for about half an hour, two Zubat attacked them.

Zangoose immediately sprang into action. He held his ground for a moment and the wind picked up about his feet. According to their neat attack guide, this was called "Agility" It raised the Speed stat of a Pokemon by two. And Zangoose was fast already. With a blur Zangoose vanished and appeared above one of the Zubat with enlarged claws. "Crush Claw!" He shouted and brought his enlarged claws down on the Zubat enemy.

The second Zubat came after Harry. Harry meeped and ran away from the fight with Zangoose deeper into the cave. He stopped. Wait a minute. He thought. I'm a Water Type. He turned to face the shrieking bat and felt his lungs inflate. He pushed out like he was exhaling a deep breath and a high velocity of water attacked the blue bat. It fell to the cave floor in a Fainted status. Harry blinked.

"Mudkip's Special Attack. Water Gun." The little electronic device expained. "The Mudkip inflates its lungs with water stored in sacs within its body and expells it at a high velocity towards its opponent."

"Awesome!" Harry said eagerly. He then looked around. "Uh oh." He looked around.

He suddenly had another vision.

The Zubat and Golbat around the young Wurmple where circling him. Taunting him with fake attacks.

I despise Bullies. Harry thought with fury in his mind. He growled and moved deeper into the cave. Zangoose could catch up later.

Meanwhile...At the Cave's Entrance...

A Gengar, Ekans and Sandslash where chuckling at the entrance to the Dark Caves. They where gong to find that Wurmple first and reap the rewards of those sweet Sitrus Berries.

_**Flashback...**_

_**They where watching the Mudkip and Zangoose talk with the mother Beautifly. **_

"_**I'll give you 1000 Poke annd 3 Sitrus Berries for saving my little Wurmple." She said. **_

"_**Did you hear that? 1000Poke and Sitrus Berries at that. The boss would love the money to fund his operation, and those sweet berries would be ours!" The Gengar told his stooges. The other two pokemon grinned at him. "Here's the plan-"**_

_**Flashback End...**_

The plan was simple. Let those two rookie chumps do all thework, take the glory of rescuing the little Wurmple and reap the sweet rewards. This. Was the main tactic of Team Nasties. They where notorious in the guild for stealing other team's hard earned rewards by ambushing them in the Dungeon they where in or cheating in some other way. They had just seen the Mudkip take out another Zubat with its Water Gun.

Hee hee hee. Sucker won't know what hit him. Gengar thought as they neared the end of the watched the young Mudkip take out the remaining Zubat and even two Golbat with a newly learned Water Pulse. Show time. He thought..

"Momma sent you?" Wurmple asked Harry. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He eagerly jumped up and down.

"Hold it!" A new voice said and Harry turned to find a Gengar, Ekans and Sandslash surrounding them.

"Your coming with us young Wurmple. Your mother sent us not this loser."

"You liar!" Harry shouted.

"Attack!" Gengar instructed his stooges.

Ekans flew at Harry with his fangs bared. Harry dodged and Sandslash raised the spikes on his back and unleashed his Poison Sting attack. The bright purple needles flew at Harry and the Pecha Scarf glowed.

"A Pecha Scarf." Sandslash snarled. "This will be a bit tougher than I thought. But he was knocked back by a powerful Water Gun and hit the cave will to slide to the floor. Swirls in his eyes.

Harry then Shot a Water Pulse at Ekans who was also sent to the floor at the other wall.

"Idiots." Gengar scoffed and he walked up to face Harry. "Fine then. I'll take Wurmple from you!" He formed a large shadowy blob inbetween his hands. "Shadow Ball!" He cackled. Then, he was shocked as Harry unleashed a particularly powerful Water Pulse attack at him. The blob dispersed and Gengar wobbled around in Confusion. He eventually fell down.

"Harry!" Zangoose shouted running onto the scene. "I-" He huffed. "Was ambused by Zubat and Golbat." He panted. He then looked around. "Woah. What happened here?" He asked.

"These guys attacked me." Harry said. He turned to Wurmpe. "Come on, let's get you back to your mom." Wurmple nodded. And the 3 moved out of the Dungeon.

**When Team Nasties came too...**

"You failed." A voice with two purple eyes said from the darkness.

"We're sorry boss." Gengar said on one knee. The nervousness in his voice unmistakable.

"If you fail again. You will face my...displeasure." The eyes narrowed and they disappeared.

**In the town square a short walk later...**

:"Oh thank you so much!" Beautifly cried gratefully as she nuzzled her son while the sun was setting.

"No problem." Zangoose said.

"Least we could do." Harry said.

"Here's your reward. 1000 Poke and the Sitrus Berry's I promised." She dropped 3 greenish colored berries into Zangoose outretched hands and some coins. "And thank you for stopping that Team Nasties for taking him. Here's an extra Oran Berry." She dropped the purple berry in as well.

"Wow. What a haul." Zangoose said as they took their reward to the Guild House.

"Who where those guys that attacked me?" Harry asked as the moon started rising. The stars already out to play. Nocturnal pokemon getting active in the forest nearby.

"They call themselves Team Nasties." Zangoose explained. "Their a group of cheaters who steal other teams hard work and take the reward for themselves. They don't belong to any Guild." He said with anger in his voice. "If they ever hurt you, I'll destroy them myself." He said.

Wow. Harry thought as they neared the shack. We've barely known each other for a day and he'd do THAT?

They soon presented the reward to Chatot.

"Here's 300 Poke and one Sitrus Berry." Chatot said putting the other two berries in a barrel and the Poke in another.

"But that's only 30 percent!" Zangoose protested.

"Deal with it." Chatot said. "Some of our profits go to charities, the rest go to the Guild as your room and board. Now, go to bed." He ordered. "Your in." He flew off .

"Well." Harry said in a disappointed tone. "That was anticlimactic."

"What did you expect?" Zangoose asked. "Trumpets blaring while Wigglytuff presented us with medals?" They neared their nest of really soft grass nearby the Guild House.

"No..." Harry said awkwardly. "But not only 300 Poke when I was ganged upon just like Kadabra."

"I've heard about the Whispering Caves." Zangoose said as he sat down on the soft grass eating an apple. "Its one super tough dungeon. Pokemon in levels in the 60's and 80's live there."

"60's and 80's?" Harry said in awe as he ate his last bite.

"Yeah." Zangoose said. "I think after Kadabra's attack the Guild Master forbid any Guild members from going into that Dungeon."

"Wow." Harry said as he and Zangoose tossed the cores over the cliff nearby.

"Well, G'night." Zangoose said as he turned over and started drifting off.

"Night." Harry said as he snuggled into the grass. Soon he was off to dream land.

**In the Human World...**

"Where is he?" Sirius shouted at Dumbledore. "People don't just disappear leaving their clothes behind!"

"Calm down Sirius Black." An unknown voice said that everyone could here. Everyone drew their wands. "Wands away please. I am not here to fight. But to inform."

"Inform?" Albus asked the mysterious Entity.

"I am known as Arceus." The voice informed them. "I am the one who has taken your young Mr. Potter."

"And why have you Arceus?" Albus asked calmly.

"My world is in great danger, the Jewel of Life is at great risk of being stolen from me and I chose My. Potter, to prevent that from happening."

"Why Harry?" Sirius demanded. "Why my godson?"

"Only someone with a truly pure heart can protect my sacred jewel." Arceus told the group of wizards and witches. "I chose Harry as my Champion. He will come back, don't you worry." The entity known as Arceus left them dumbstruck as the voice and presence left the room.

**To Be Continued...**

**Who is Team Nasties mysterious boss? Is that Harry's real mission? Why did Arceus really choose Harry? Tune in to find out! **

**Review Review Review! **

**Dean the Cuddly Fox. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon Black Update!**

**This is totally tits! My new team kicks ass! **

**Serperior: Male, Level 43**

**Zoroark: Male, Level 39 (yes, I do have a Zoroark, I'm not tooting my own horn it knows Foul Play, Night Slash, Leer and Agility) Damn the programmers for not putting Hone Claws TM in the main plot.**

**Archeops: Male, Level 39**

**Fraxure: Male, Level 38**

**Druddigon: Male, Level 39**

**The last slot I'm saving for Reshiram**

**My team kicks ass!**

**End Pkmn Black Update**

**Chapter 4: The Dream**

Harry felt a slight breeze blowing around him. He opened his eyes slightly to find himself in a grassy meadow filled with multitudes of multi colored flowers and trees of all kinds.

"Odd." Harry said as he stood on all fours and walked around.

Come. A voice said in his mind.

"What?" Harry asked outloud. That voice sounded familiar.

Come to me young one. If you seek feminine voice said to him in his mind.

He realized where he heard this voice for. "Ms. Kadabra?" He asked outloud.

The voice chuckled in a motherly tone. Yes little one, come. I am sure you have many questions.

Harry followed the direction where he heard the voice in his mind. He came across a cliff overlooking a vast blue ocean. Kadabra was looking out onto it. He walked up beside her.

"You don't remember anything about your life as a human do you?" She asked the young transformed human.

"No." Harry admitted. Then thought of something. "Why is it that you seem more..."

"Sane?" She finished for him. "When reaching out to people like this I retain my sanity, but in life. I'm reduced to what you saw me as when you and your partner saw when you first arrived at the Guild House.

"I'm sorry." Harry said in a pitying tone.

"Don't be." Kadabra waved her hand. "I planned on retiring soon anyway when me and my team went on that mission to the Whispering Caves. It just happened sooner than expected."

"Will you ever recover?" Harry asked the Psychic type. She smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid not. My body may recover, but my mind will remain the same." She said. "But, enough with my own pity party. Your questions?" She asked.

"Who am I?" He asked. "Why am I here? Why me?"

"I can only tell you that your name is, of course, Harry. You are here as Arceus's Champion." She said making Harry's eyes widen.

"ME?" Harry asked in shock. "Arceus chose ME? Why?"

"Because only one who is pure of heart can save his sacred Jewel of Life." Kadabra said seriously to Harry. The wind started to pick up. "I've told you too much already." She said as the dream started to warp.

"What's happening?" Harry asked in panic.

"Arceus is the god of all pokemon! He can warp reality and space itself!" Kadabra said. "You don't think he could even control somebody's dreams?" She asked in panic. A hole appeared with a sucking force like a black hole.

"Wait!" Harry said as Kadabra was sucked into the hole. "I still have more questions!" He was hit in the head by flying debris and blacked out.

Harry woke with a start with the sun shining as it rose up over the ocean behind their seaside nest. Zangoose was stirring and yawning in his sleep.

"Huh." Harry said. "Weird. Arceus's Jewel of Life?" He yawned. "Eh, sleep on it." He said before snuggling back into his spot on their grassy bed.

**To be continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
